Wild Endeavour
by Scout Girl
Summary: Three generations after The Doctor left Gallifrey there came a pair of Time Lords, both with secrets and skills and together they made an unstoppable team. Old Skool Who
1. Chapter 1

Series: Shining World Series

Title: Wild Endeavour 1/30

Pairing: Possible OC/OC

Rating: PG may increase to 15

Spoilers: Set before and through the Time War.

A/N: Total disregard for the Loom theory, and Gallifreyan history in general, it's made up of bits and pieces from the books, the Gallifrey Audio series and the show.

Disclaimer: If Doctor Who was mine then I'd be arranging the filming of this.

* * *

"_Run Magentadecorumantra__, run!"_

_And then suddenly she was on her feet, running though the Death Zone._

"_She's no Gallifreyan" Hissed a voice, which flowed like water, "She can't stay here, in Death Zone of all places"_

_Her feet pounded the dust as she ran._

_Fleeing the __Toclafane came as easily as breathing._

_Exiting the death zone on the other hand._

_Near on impossible._

_And she had no idea how she had got there. _

_Or how to get out._

"_She's trapped now, the little mongrel" whispered the voice again._

"_Just leave me be" Magentadecorumantra tried to shout but her voice was blocked by the ghostly hand of the __Toclafane griping her voice box._

"_Pythia told us, half breeds aren't allowed on Gallifrey, so what are you doing?__"_

"_W-why?" She stuttered._

"_It speaks" The first shadow creature hissed._

"_I've heard their kind can" _

_She tried to turn her head to see where the other voice had come from but the __Toclafane holding her throat tightened its grip. _

"_Only a Gallifreyan can look at the high __Toclafane, not a mongrel like you__"_

"_Rest," came the High Toclafane's voice, far to close to Magentadecorumantra's ear for her liking, "Once this half breed has been got rid of then we can proceed to Karn"_

"_No" Magentadecorumantra tried to scream though the ghostly substance that was blocking up her throat…_

And sat straight up in her bed.

She pushed her sangria hair out of her face, and rested her hand on her slightly furry forehead.

"By the Goddess Santori, this is getting ridiculous," she muttered as she pulled herself out of bed.

She pulled on the pale purple robes of a Patrexean Novice and as she tightened the Palatinate sash around her middle she noticed her reflection.

Sighing to herself she dragged her fingers through her hair, when she thought it looked in some state of grace she turned. Automatically licking the back of her hand and rubbing it along her forehead down her cheeks, around her jaw and under her chin.

"Smart enough" Magentadecorumantra said as she walked out of her room and into the Academy grounds.

She was thankful that she was only on extra classes now, which gave her more time to herself and a less strict timetable. The necessary exams which she had taken with the other novices at the end of the last season meant that as soon as the results were given from the Citadel the Novices that passed would be classified Time Lords with permission to grow their own TARDISes and would be presented with a full set of ceremonial robes, in the colour of their chapter.

She pulled herself out of her day dream as she reached the room where Gallifreyan History was taking place. She'd only chosen three subjects to carry on after her exams as they were either practical for her future career or had no definitive start or end which meant that she was free to leave as soon as she was able.

She knocked on the door and an usher opened it for her.

"Name?"

"Magentadecorumantra"

"Chapter?"

Magentadecorumantra looked down at her robes in disbelieve.

"Patrexes"

"What happened to your face?" The Usher asked, indicating to the red fur that spanned from her forehead, down her cheek bones, around the crest of her jaw and under her chin.

Anger flared up insider her for a moment.

"Do you have to ask that question? I've been at the academy for 57 years now; you should know who I am"

"You're the cat girl"

"Let me in Usher" She growled, snarling and revealing her faintly sharp canines.

"Usher, just let the girl in" came a voice from inside the room.

The Usher looked abashed and turned silently to let her in.

"Thanks" she said and extended her hand to the person in green who had got her passed the usher.

Instead of taking her hand in a shake he gripped firmly and looked at her finger tips.

"Claws, you really are a cat person aren't you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind-"

"What did _you_ see when you looked into the Untempered Schism?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Grekatobitrantomelacplatokemklashmaic, but you can call me Grek"

"But I don't want to-"

"And what was you're name then? Didn't catch it"

"I didn't tell you"

"Magentarykarmament wasn't it?"

"Magentadecorumantra"

"It's a bit short isn't it?"

"My father ran out of syllables"

Grek looked at her for a long moment

"Cat got his tongue?"

Magentadecorumantra stoutly remained silent, but her protracting claws were the give away to her anger.

"And yours too it looks like"

She tried to tug her hand out of his grasp but he held on tight.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes I mind"

"I'd like my hand back"

"You can have your paw back in a moment, now you know what I'd like?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me"

Grek smiled at her and opened his mouth but the words never made it out as a hand with a red clothed wrist landed on his shoulder.

"Grek? Haven't you got the hint yet? She's not interested."

Grek let go of her hand quickly and faced the new comer.

He was several inches taller than her (which easily made him the tallest person in the room as Magentadecorumantra was of above average height herself), had shaggy brown hair that just brushed his collar, light hazel eyes and was dressed in the red robes of a Prydonian.

"How exactly would you know that?"

"Apart from her obvious physical discomfort around you…"

Grek glared at him and made no sign of backing down.

"Apart from that, anyone in this room with basic telepathy skill could work it out, and I've got more than basic skills, double A in Telepathy in my 23rd year. I'm an expected Triple A in Advanced Telepathy, trust me, she doesn't want to be around you"

Grek looked away, flustered, and angrily walked across the room, to the group of other green wearing novices.

"Thanks" Magentadecorumantra said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It was no trouble, the Arcalian always get on my nerves, you can't trust them with anything"

"Wasn't it an Arcalian who almost crashed her TARDIS into the Capitol?"

"I'd completely forgotten about that story, but I'm pretty sure it was"

He looked towards the front of the room and then turned back to her.

"I'm Cheengoldildenordrabelrodkimcheverbel of the Prydonian Chapter, commonly known as Drabel and I'm looking forward to today's lecture on the history of Gallifrey, today we're getting a talk on the Dark Days, I'm partially interested in the systems of government. And I'm be delighted if you'd accompany me"

She smiled as Drabel extended an arm and brushed her hair out of her face.

"And I'm Magentadecorumantra, of the Patrexean Chapter, known as Magenta, and it would be a pleasure."

She linked his arm in hers.

And managed to get a whole three feet before tripping over the edge of her robes. She giggled as Drabel helped her up and this started him off as well and they were still spluttering with laughter as they took their seats at the front of the class.

* * *

Scout Girl (phantomreviewer on LJ) 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by my partner in (Whovian) crime Drabel.

* * *

As they took their seats the professor who was wearing the green robes of an Arcalian looked at them

As they took their seats the professor who was wearing the green robes of an Arcalian looked at them.

"For those of you who have only just arrived," he boomed, his voice carrying to the corners of the high domed room.

"I am Professor Mosdrashytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden but for the sake of speed you man refer to me as Drash. Now get out your books and turn to page 7."

They all rushed to do so as he added.

"And remember to take notes."

Drash quickly walked to the other end of the room.

"Now" he said, looking at his class who all appeared to be ready, "Who can tell me about the dark times?"

Drabel put his hand up.

"Yes?"

"Well," Drabel said quickly "the Dark times were during the weakening of the Pythia before the current age of Gallifrey."

"Yes and no."

Drash said.

"That was one of the Dark times, of Gallifrey, but there were others."

He walked to the other end of the room and climbed up to a podium where he surveyed the room.

"The first Dark times were right after the formation of the universe."

His voice quietened as he looked around the room.

"Gallifrey was but a young world then, the suns newly formed and our people a young people. The empire's of the universe only small. Who can tell me what type of people lived then?"

"Racnoss."

"Carrionites."

"Jagroth."

"Very good." Drash smiled "Just to round out the pack there were also the Great Vampires, the Lonely Assassins, the Nestene and the Vashta Nerada."

Several people shuddered at the name of the dreaded creature.

"But they've been around since the first shadow so…"

It was left hanging in the air.

"Now can any one tell me what happened to the Carrionites?"

Magenta spoke up.

"They were banished after the war with the Hervoken, weren't they?"

Drash smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"And who were they banished by?"

"The Eternals."

"And they were banished to?"

Magenta slowly wiped a hand across her forehead before continuing.

"The deep darkness."

Drash's smile broke into a grin.

"Very good. Now the next creatures of this period to vanish were the Racnoss, now what happened to them?"

"They were destroyed." Came the sneering reply from the back of the room.

Magenta turned her head, ears pricking up, to see the face of Grek three rows behind her.

He had clearly just come in. She turned her attention back to the lecture.

"And they were destroyed by? At the back?"

"By us of course." a pompous smirk flitted across Grek's face

From beside her Drabel spoke up an annoyed tone to his voice.

"While I _hate_ to correct my colleague," he said calmly "the destruction of the Racnoss and by proxy the destruction of Huon particles was the doing of the fledging empires which you professor alluded to earlier."

He paused before continuing,

"While it is true that the fledgling empires were led by Gallifrey. This does not mean that it is only our world that can take the credit. For an activity, that was not completed by us."

Magenta turned again and noticed that Grek now looked like he had been stepped on by a Gargantosaur. His face was screwed up and he was glaring at Drabel viciously.

Drash looked around the room.

"Maybe this would be a good time for us to take a short break,"

He paused and looked at the dial behind him.

"I want everyone back here in ten."

As soon as these words left the professor's mouth Drabel stood up and bolted from the room. Placing her bag on a chair so that they could find their way back to their seats Magenta followed after him.

It was time like this that Magenta was glad for her unusually heritage. While it meant the people looked down on her for not being fully Gallifreyan her cat side afforded her a greater range of senses than most. While not as strong as those of a full cat they did allow to quickly pick up Drabel's scent.

She found him on a bench looking out through the dome of the citadel outwards the mountains.

"You and Grek have a history don't you"

Drabel looked at her, a small smile playing across his otherwise stormy features.

"You don't mess about do you?"

"No point engaging in small talk. That's what I always say."

Drabel smiled again. This time it was tinged with sadness.

"Your right," he conceded "Grek and I were _friends_ at one point. He was possibly the best friend I ever had."

He fell silent.

"But" Magenta prompted.

"We had a falling out," Drabel continued,

"He started preaching all that 'Gallifrey is the most powerful race in the universe and we can't interfere because we are a higher species'. I on the other hand being the typical Prydonian that I am, am a lot more open to what the universe has to offer. I suppose I'm a bit of a rebel."

"Most Prydronians are." Magenta inderjected suddenly.

He rubbed a hand across his face.

"One day we had a massive argument back there in the courtyard about each other's beliefs and what we want to do with our futures."

"I think I've heard about it."

"I'm not surprised; I think it's become some sort of Academy legend. It was back when we were young, about 38 I think. But let's say it all got a bit heated."

He leaned in conspiratorially.

"That bit about the fight becoming so vicious we nearly lost a regeneration is true."

He laughed bitterly.

"Anyway we've been avoiding each other since. I hoped that he might have changed with time"

Magenta looked at him sadly. "Doesn't look like he has, really."

Drabel shook his head

"Apparently so, anyway that's my big dark secret, feel free to runaway at any point."

"Hello, have you noticed the fur?" Magenta pointed to the patches of it on her face and laughed.

"I'm not what you would call normal. If you don't mind I think I'll stick around, see what happens. Better than spending time with that creep. Thanks for earlier, can't remember if I mentioned anything now."

"It was nothing, and if that's what you really want."

"Yup, now come on we'd better get back to class."

When they had resumed their seats Drash continued with the lecture moving on to the Dark Times of Gallifreyan history.

"The Gallifreyan Empire was at that time was run by?"

Drash left the question hanging in the air.

"The Pythia."

"Correct, the Pythia now days know as the Sister of Karn were a group of woman with the ability to see into the future. They ruled Gallifrey during the time of the empire when

Gallifrey had colonies stretching out across the galaxy. At this time telepathy used to be used instead of spoken speech and early research into time travel was begun. After-"

"Excuse me." Drabel interrupted "Isn't it true that this so called 'empire' was built on the back of slavery?"

There were gasps from around the room, some of them real but others exaggerated.

Drash looked flustered

"Yes that is true," he said quickly "but there were protests and it was stopped."

Everyone continued muttering until Drash let out a loud cough in an effort to regain order.

"Eventually the age of the Pythia came to its inevitable end and they fled to Karn eventually becoming the Sisterhood of today. What happened next?"

"War broke out across the Galaxy." Magenta said, "And the colonies demanded their freedom."

Drabel broke in at this point.

"Gallifrey also suffered the effects of another ice age."

Drash grinned.

"Correct both of you, now as the last question of today's topic can anyone tell me what happed after the ice age?"

Grek spoke up.

"Rassilon, the Other, Omega, and the other three founders sowed the seeds of our glorious planet and all of its successes."

Drash let out an embarrassed little cough.

"Correct, anyone want to give us specifics?"

Magenta spoke up.

"The great houses were set up and research into black holes and time travel were set up. This caused the thousand year Eternal War against the Yssgaroth. After that the Hand's of Omega were used to create a stable black hole. From this the Time Lord's were able to draw the power needed for time travel."

"Quite correct." said Drash "Now I believe that is all we have time for today. Class dismissed."

Quickly packing up their books Magenta and Drabel proceeded to walk back towards their rooms.

Drabel looked up at Magenta sheepishly.

"Look I've got another class in a few minutes but I was wondering if you might want to meet up later. Chat, go over class work that sort of thing."

Magenta smiled.

"Certainly. I have a class now too so how about we meet at that bench once there over and we'll go on from there."

Drabel face broke into a grin.

"It's a deal."

As they walked towards their classed they both had the same thought running though their heads.

This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
